User blog:Shadowpuppy270343/Nostalgia
Holy cannoli you guys. I feel like I've been asleep for 2 years and am only just now waking up. And of course by that I mean I've been asleep from the Naruto fandom. Yes, if it weren't obvious enough to those of you who have been on here for quite a long time, I seriously have been a lot less active on here than I used to be. I mean, I've been here....but not really here, you know what I mean? I would still do my part as admin, but it's been so long since I've last felt any kind of encouragement or excitement for anything Naruto related. I started hating doing critiques a long time ago. I hated seeing anything that had to do with the Fourth Shinobi War arc, with Boruto, all of it. I mean, you'd think I would have checked back into the fandom by the time Boruto rolled around, but no. Fourth Shinobi War arc? Nope. Heck, I didn't even watch it. I'm honestly not even sure what happened. I know little bits and pieces, but that was when I gave up on Naruto. I dunno if I'd say that I'm back, but I am feeling oddly nostalgic for my favorite knucklehead ninja. It's like I was randomly struck in the face with my feelings for this series rather than gently graced with it. You want your feelings back? No? How about now? Please? We miss you. Please take us back. This went on for two years until today, where I guess my feelings gave up on waiting for me and they just threw themselves onto my lap and demanded attention. Although it felt more like a punch to the face. I physically feel winded. It's such a strange sensation. I feel like I've just seen an old friend whom I haven't spoken to in forever. But enough about that. Frankly I'm shocked you read all of that. Thanks. Anyway. You're probably wondering if this means I'll finally "come back." That I'll finally end my eternal slumber, come back from hiatus, and maybe even work on my mysterious OC that I kept mentioning before I went dark? I dunno. Probably. All I know is that right now I have a serious desire to rewatch the entire Naruto series. Maybe that will get me 100% back into the swing of things, or maybe it won't. I can't promise anything. But I do have high hopes. I realized that I've missed this. I've been thinking lately that I should start over on my OC. I have her original story written, but I came up with that several (and I do mean several, like maybe 8) years ago... So! My thinking was that I should show you guys my original story of her on here, just for entertainment purposes. ;w; Only if you are interested, though. I won't do it if I don't get any responses regarding that idea. But yeah. That's an update on me, I guess. Thanks for reading all of it. I'm really not sure what else to say. It's very late. Well, early. I'm probably tired. And I'm rambling. So I guess I'll just leave this here... <_< Category:Blog posts